


PoCecil Week

by LarissaFae



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, PoCecil Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos' father has  a very bad day, and his grandfather has a very good one.</p><p>Or, how Carlos came out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Fifty Dollars

The first parent Carlos comes out to is his mother, quite accidentally, while trying to help her cook Christmas dinner when he's seventeen. His sisters are sick in bed and his aunts and nieces won't be there until noon, so it's just his tiny mother working in the kitchen, up before dawn, clearly exhausted yet clearly determined to see the feast through all by herself. So he grabs a bag of potatoes, Pop-Tart hanging from his mouth, and starts peeling them.

"What are you _doing_?!" his mother snaps when she notices him. "Stop that!"

He holds the bag above his head when she grabs for it, and she hits his arm with a wooden spoon in irritation. "Relax, Ma. I'm just helping."

"This is women's work, Carlos. Go away!"

He snorts at her old-fashioned views and turns, hunching over the sink so she can't get to the potatoes. "I'm going to have to learn how to cook eventually, Ma. I won't live here forever."

She huffs. "You'll stay here at least through college, and then that's what you'll have a wife for. Now go help your father."

"Yeah, well, I like guys," Carlos mutters. He thinks he's said it low enough that she won't hear, but she gasps and drops a cookie sheet and he freezes, his heart suddenly pounding.

She turns him around and takes his hands, a look of complete anguish on her face and this is it, he's going to be kicked out and disowned because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, her lips are trembling, and then she opens her mouth and --- "Oh, _mijo_ ... You need to learn how to cook." Carlos stares at her, his mouth hanging open, and she purses her lips and glances toward the living room, where his father is watching a telenovela and pretending he doesn't love it. "Just ... Let's not tell Papi, ok?"

Carlos is pulled into a tender hug as he nods in shock. "O ... ok ..."

\-----

Carlos doesn't come out to his father so much as he's accidentally outed by his sister Juanita. He and Cecil had driven to Albuquerque for the weekend, to introduce Cecil to his mother and sisters and to spend time with his family, and his family loves Cecil. His mother and sisters fawn over him, complimenting his hair, his eyes, his skin. They're in love with his Taiwanese and Navajo heritage, in love with his voice and everything about him, just like Carlos has hoped.

They're sitting around the fire pit in the backyard, his grandfather smoking a huge cigar, and his father is wanting to know when Carlos is going to find a woman.

"I'm not ready to settle down yet," is the same excuse he's been giving for years. This year, he adds, "I'm not really interest in having a wife, Dad."

His father always gets upset when Carlos insists that he doesn't want to get married, and this time is no different and Carlos' grandfather cackles and watches them eagerly. "Not interested? Not interested!" He scoffs and stands up, pacing around angrily. "If I didn't know any better, boy, I'd say you were a queer. And you aren't! I won't allow it!" Just like he says every chance he gets.

"Oh, please," Juanita mumbles, "like he and Cecil haven't been making eyes at each other all night."

Carlos glares at her as his father whirls, thinking that not being able to keep one's mouth shut is a family trait. "What? What?!" His grandfather starts howling with laughter as his father looks between him and Cecil, finally putting the pieces together. Carlos' mother stands up as Juanita covers her mouth and whispers apologies, coming over to stand by Carlos. "Is that true? You're ... You two ..."

Carlos stands, too, and reaches to pull Cecil up, holding his hand tightly. He takes a deep breath. "Yes, Dad, I am. And we are. I'm gay."

"Now, Roman ---"

His mother's words are cut off as his father's face twists with rage and he howls, looking ready to kill someone. Carlos braces for a punch but his father whirls and storms into the house, slamming every door he can, yelling and cursing the whole time. Carlos' grip on Cecil's hand will probably leave bruises. When his father stomps back out, he has his wallet in one hand and Carlos is ready for a fight.

"It's just who I am, Dad. I can't change. I've tried."

"Shut the fuck up, boy," his father snaps, taking out some money and throwing it at Carlos' grandfather. "Take your fucking money, old man! Fifty dollars! _Fifty dollars, Carlos_. You just cost me _fifty fucking dollars_. I hope you're happy!"

"I told you that boy likes dick," his grandfather laughs, counting his money with intense satisfaction as everyone stares at the two men. "Didn't I tell you, Roman? Four years old, he was, and I looked at him and I knew, _I knew_ that he was gonna grow up and like dick."

Carlos is floundering a bit. "Uhm, what?"

His father sits down, head in his hands, sounding like he's about to cry. "We made a bet. He said you were gay. I said you weren't. Fifty dollars. Fifty dollars ..."

There's stunned silence for a moment before Cecil coughs on a laugh. Then another one. Carlos looks at his boyfriend, who's trying desperately to stay serious, and then he starts laughing, too. "The only reason you wanted me to be straight all this time is because of _fifty dollars_?" he clarifies.

His father nods. "Fifty dollars! Ugh! And your boyfriend is very nice!"

Then he gets up and stomps back inside, the faint sound of sniffling drifting back to them as they laugh.

Excellent art by [Peens](http://peens.Tumblr.com)


	2. Day 2 - Crimson on Mahogany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's made a new friend.

Crimson on mahogany was a nice contrast. Kevin admired it as he gently massaged the liver of the man he knelt beside, lifting his hand up to watch the blood drip down his deep brown skin and to the floor before painting it over his lips. Blood was a wonderful medium. He liked it when the Strex scientists let him help with their experiments. He made such wonderful friends during those special times, and even though he never saw any of them again, they each touched him in a different, special way.

What a blessed life he led.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also wasting time at larissafae.tumblr.com.
> 
> Draw me stick figure fan art.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I can also be found at larissafae.tumblr.com and I adore fan art.
> 
> Especially stick figures.
> 
> Draw me stick figure fan art.
> 
> PEENS.TUMBLR.COM DREW ME STICK FIGURE FANART OMFG DREAMS DO COME TRUE tinyurl.com/ly3nxfl IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL BBY THANK YOU SO MUCH.


End file.
